


Спицы и клубок

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Knitting, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Старомодный сувенир может оказаться не тем, чем кажется.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 1





	Спицы и клубок

***  
Тереза Гринграсс тяжко вздохнула и прикрутила фитиль лампы. Язычок пламени внутри матовой колбы слился в узкую полоску и исчез. Пора спать – время идет к двум... Девочки недовольны, что она в последнее время засиживается допоздна, и свет лампы проникает даже сквозь зеленый бархат их пологов.  
  
Впрочем, сердятся они не всерьез: каждое утро ее буквально засыпают вопросами об очередных успехах. И она, смущенно нахмурившись, демонстрирует им новые, вывязанные не далее как вчера вечером, сантиметры теплого шарфа в красно-желтую полоску. По идее, один только цвет этой вещи должен вызывать кислое или надменное выражение на их лицах. Но девочки улыбаются, вежливо хвалят, кое-кто даже одобрительно треплет «умничку Гринграсс» по плечу.  
  
Хотя, если уж говорить начистоту, хвастаться ей особо нечем. До Рождества остается все меньше времени, а шарф прирастает в длину очень медленно. И, что гораздо хуже, не очень-то качественно. Кое-где все же попадаются пропущенные петли, хотя Тереза и старается вовремя замечать, распускать и заново вывязывать такие места. А некоторые полосы просто кажутся какими-то неравномерными, и даже не поймешь, почему. Скорее всего потому, что у нее, Терезы, руки не из того места растут. Ну не способна она к рукоделию, и все тут!  
  
Тем не менее этот несчастный шарф хвалит даже Элеонора Булстроуд, золотым рукам которой покорны не только спицы и крючок, но и вышивальная игла. Да что там, его хвалит даже завистливая Анна Розье, от которой услышать слова одобрения в чей-либо адрес практически нереально! Но делают они это не потому, что искренне восхищаются мастерством Терезы. И даже не для того, чтобы утешить Терезу в ее неспособности к рукоделию. Дело тут совсем не в шарфе. И не в той, кто его вяжет. А в том, кому он предназначен.  
  
Перси Пруэтт – один из самых видных парней в школе. Ловец команды Гриффиндора, отличник, обаятельный, добрый, веселый и при этом невероятно красивый! Какие у него густые, кудрявые рыжие волосы! А какие чудесные ярко-синие глаза… То, что он гриффиндорец – это, конечно, минус. Но этот минус уравновешивается гораздо более весомым плюсом: Пруэтты – из числа «священных двадцати восьми». Как и Гринграссы. И Булстроуды. И Розье. И многие другие, чьи фамилии встречаются на Слизерине гораздо чаще, чем на трех остальных факультетах. Обидно сознавать, что Перси тоже вполне мог бы попасть на Слизерин, но судьба в лице Распределяющей шляпы распорядилась иначе…  
  
Тереза – первая из третьекурсниц их факультета, которая наконец-то влюбилась. Ее компаньонки по дортуару пристально, с восторгом следят за ее романом с Пруэттом. Впрочем, каждый раз, когда они называют происходящее пошлым словом «роман», Тереза подавляет горький вздох. Если роман – это то, что описывают в книгах о любви для взрослых ведьм, то Перси тоже должен как-то принимать во всем этом участие. Ну хоть как-то! Если не словом, то хотя бы взглядом... Но он никогда даже не смотрел в ее сторону. Нужна она ему, как же! Невысокая, тощая, с жидкими белесыми косичками. Совсем не красавица. Какое счастье, что в Хогвартсе придерживаются классических традиций, и здесь не в ходу эти новомодные мантии, укороченные едва ли не до икр! А то Перси, в довершение всех ее бед, увидел бы, что у нее еще и ноги кривоваты…  
  
Но самое худшее в ней – это не рост, не косички и даже не ноги. А то, что она имела несчастье родиться на три года позже, чем Перси. Зачем ему такая малявка! Стоит ли удивляться, что он не обращает на нее никакого внимания в школе? Да он ни разу не глянул на нее даже в своем собственном доме, где людей было на порядок меньше, чем в том же Большом зале во время обеда! Хотя справедливости ради надо сказать, что народу в просторную гостиную Пруэттов тогда, жарким июльским днем полгода назад, набилось все же предостаточно. А главное, самому Перси в тот момент было совершенно не до романов. Ведь это были поминки его отца.  
  
Вот таким и был тот один-единственный раз, когда ей посчастливилось побывать у него дома. Многие семьи из списка «священных двадцати восьми», даже не очень близко знакомые, поддерживали связи между собой – как минимум, по торжественным случаям вроде этого. Повод для нынешнего визита был, конечно, далек от радостного, но это не помешало Терезе вдоволь налюбоваться великолепным, недосягаемым Пруэттом с близкого расстояния. У нее сжалось сердце, когда она увидела, как Перси высоко задирает голову и смотрит на собравшихся с высоты своего огромного роста, слегка прикрыв глаза, словно бы надменно щурясь. Ни дать ни взять слизеринец! Точнее, забавная пародия на слизеринца в исполнении гриффиндорца. Но Терезе было совсем не смешно: она понимала, что Перси делает это, чтобы скрыть слезы, стоявшие у него в глазах.  
  
Спохватившись, что она беззастенчиво пялится на сына хозяйки дома в присутствии целой кучи людей, начиная с собственной дальней родни и заканчивая какими-то совершенно не знакомыми личностями, Тереза поспешно опустила глаза. А потом сочла за благо вежливо окинуть взглядом гостиную, как и полагалось вести себя на подобном приеме девушке из хорошей семьи.  
  
Вот когда-то она и увидела кое-что, натолкнувшее ее на счастливую мысль. На ближайшем комоде стояла корзинка для рукоделия. Судя по всему, она принадлежала матери Перси – других женщин или девушек в их доме не было. Правда, у Перси помимо брата-близнеца Игнатуса имелась еще и старшая сестра, Мюриель, но она уже лет пять как вышла замуж и проживала далеко отсюда. Сейчас заплаканная Мюриель сидела за столом напротив Терезы, рядом со своим мужем – она приехала на похороны отца. Во время этого печального визита в отчий дом ей явно было не до рукоделия, так что корзинка наверняка принадлежала миссис Пруэтт. Значит, мама Перси любит вязать?  
  
Тереза завороженно уставилась на крупные спицы, которые мелькали в воздухе сами собой, выстраивая ряды петель, образующих широкое полотно в тонкую пеструю полоску. Выглядело это полотно так, словно его вязали из остатков ниток, различающихся не только по цвету, но и по фактуре. Тем не менее в корзинке плясал и подпрыгивал в такт движению спиц всего один клубок – то ли синий, то ли серый, а может, и коричневый… Сквозь частые прутья цвет его было толком не различить.  
  
В застольном разговоре на какой-то момент возникла пауза, и Тереза услышала, как деревянные спицы тихонько постукивают друг о друга. Только тут она наконец поверила в то, что видит. Самовяжущие спицы? Ну надо же… Значит, существуют специальные заклинания для рукоделия! До сих пор ей ни разу не доводилось слышать о таком. Да и от кого она могла бы узнать о подобных вещах? Всю работу по хозяйству, в том числе и починку одежды, в их огромном доме выполняли трое домовых эльфов. Как именно они это делали, ее никогда особо не интересовало.  
  
Конечно, у многих ее одноклассниц тоже были домовики, и тем не менее всех этих девочек учили дома рукоделию. Самому обычному, без всяких заклинаний. Тереза сама видела, как Элеонора Булстроуд создает на ткани чудесные узоры иголкой и ниткой – своими руками, без применения магии. У других однокурсниц получалось намного хуже, чем у Булстроуд, но они все равно старались изо всех сил, каждую свободную от занятий минутку склоняясь над пяльцами. Такое рукоделие было в большой моде, и у многих девочек висели над тумбочками вышивки собственного изготовления – пейзажи, букеты, драконы, единороги… Некоторые панно были довольно-таки кривенькими, неряшливыми по исполнению. Но у Терезы не получилось бы даже такого – она совершенно не умела вышивать.  
  
Вязание, как занятие гораздо более практичное, считалось уделом небогатых ведьм (да и небогатых маггловских женщин тоже). Спицами и крючком можно было без излишних затрат создавать себе одежду собственными руками, но это не считалось престижным, так как выдавало нужду. Та же Булстроуд, к примеру, отлично умела и вязать тоже, но занималась этим крайне редко. Причем вязала только бесполезные, хотя и изящные предметы, вроде салфеток. Зато вечно простуженная Анна Розье в прошлом году, нисколько не заботясь о мнении однокурсниц, связала себе жакет к наступлению холодов, который носила под мантией, поверх школьной формы. Но это никого не удивило: все знали, что семья Розье переживает не лучшие времена.  
  
Впервые увидев широкие «косы» крупной вязки, украшающие жакет Анны, Тереза Гринграсс испытала нечто вроде укола зависти. Это была очень красивая вещь. Подумать только, Анна создала ее своими руками, без применения волшебной палочки! Сама Тереза вязать умела не больше, чем вышивать. Рукоделию девочек обучали матери, но мама Терезы умерла, когда девочке было всего полтора года. Отцу, вечно занятому в Министерстве, было совсем не до воспитания дочери, да и вряд ли он отличил бы вязальный крючок от спиц. Не у домовиков же ей было учиться, в самом деле… Но в глубине души ей очень хотелось уметь рукодельничать.  
  
И вот теперь, увидев магическую корзинку миссис Пруэтт, с ее волшебными спицами и клубком, Тереза Гринграсс вдруг поняла, как можно привлечь внимание Перси. Она научится вязать и… и сама свяжет для него что-нибудь красивое! Например, свитер. И подарит ему на Рождество!  
  
По приезде в Хогвартс она поговорила об этом с Элеонорой Булстроуд и попросила, чтобы та научила ее вязать спицами. Обучение прошло не то что бы быстро и легко, но без непреодолимых трудностей. Однако когда в середине октября Булстроуд по просьбе Терезы дала ей схему вязания свитера, та поняла, что не справится: эти красивые узоры были неимоверно сложными для ее уровня новичка. Элеонора заметила ее уныние, поняла причину и предложила Терезе связать в подарок Перси не свитер, а шарф. Это гораздо проще и быстрее, уверяла она. Всего два цвета – желтый и красный, знай вывязывай себе полосу за полосой. А какой практичный и красивый подарок получится!  
  
Приступив к работе, Тереза на первых порах подавляла в себе горькое сожаление по поводу того, что не рискнула связать свитер – это был бы более шикарный подарок, чем шарф, что бы там ни говорила ей в утешение Булстроуд. Но чем дальше, тем труднее ей становилось. Во-первых, школьные занятия оставляли не так уж много времени для каких бы то ни было хобби, и дело продвигалось медленно. Во-вторых, оказалось, что вязание требует не только специальных навыков, но и терпения, а его у Терезы было маловато. Она торопилась, пропускала петли, переделывала одно и то же место по два раза и порой сожалела о том, что вообще выбрала такой сложный путь, чтобы понравиться Перси. Шарф показался ей бесконечным, зато декабрь – наоборот, непривычно коротким.  
  
И все же она успела. На всю жизнь ей запомнилось, как она завязала большим бантом красную ленту на свертке, упакованном в зеленую бумагу. Как бросила в ящик тумбочки два крошечных клубка, красный и желтый, оставшиеся после работы, и положила туда же спицы. Как бежала по бесконечным лестницам наверх, в Большой зал, на обед. Как подошла к Перси Пруэтту, что-то пролепетала и вручила ему сверток.  
  
Перси широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на нее так, словно в первый раз в жизни увидел – не искоса, не мимоходом, а прямо в лицо. Она увидела веселые искорки в его синих глазах и запомнила их на всю жизнь. А больше ничего не могла потом вспомнить про тот момент, как ни старалась. Всё словно утонуло в каком-то золотистом сиянии…   
  
  
***   
Гарри Поттер поправил воротник новой мантии, глядя в большое старинное зеркало, которое он помнил еще по «Норе». Эту вещь Джинни взяла с собой на память из отчего дома, когда стала миссис Поттер и переехала к нему, в дом на площади Гриммо.  
  
Сейчас ажурная рама зеркала в коридоре второго этажа окружала отражение импозантного мужчины с сильной проседью в пышных темных волосах и усталыми зелеными глазами за стеклами очков. Парадная мантия придавала ему еще большей солидности – и, что греха таить, возраста тоже. Ну да ничего: крупному чиновнику, министерскому работнику, даже желательно выглядеть старше своих лет, а отец невесты так просто обязан выглядеть солидно. Так что он, Гарри Поттер, будет выглядеть как подобает, когда поведет Лили Луну к алтарю – туда, где ее будет ждать эта забавная омоложенная копия Драко Малфоя.  
  
Да, мадам Малкин старается держать марку… Даже Джинни осталась довольна своим синим платьем, которое выгодно подчеркивает неподвластный седине пламень ее волос. А ведь его жене так трудно угодить, к тому же она стремится везде и всюду настоять на своем. Хотелось бы сказать, что и Лили Луна была в восторге от своего платья, но кажется, Джинни нервничала за двоих – и за себя и за дочь. Самой же Лили Луне было абсолютно безразлично, в чем выходить замуж – дай ей волю, побежала бы к венцу в джинсах. Для нее главное – наконец-то выйти за этого юнца.  
  
Драко, конечно же, дал свое согласие на брак Скорпиуса с дочерью Поттеров. Еще бы он его не дал! Многие почли бы за честь иметь такую невестку. А если вспомнить некоторые моменты прошлого их семей, то у Драко вообще, можно сказать, не было никакого права возражать. Но интересно знать, что он об этом думает на самом деле… Жаль, Астория не дожила. Может, тогда все было бы намного проще. Она умела быть удивительно дипломатичной.  
  
Из комнаты Лили Луны доносились голоса матери и дочери. Там тоже шла последняя примерка нарядов перед завтрашним свадебным торжеством. Голос Джинни звучал по обыкновению энергично – наверное, в последний момент она обнаружила какой-то мелкий недостаток в этом пышном кружевном торте, состряпанном мадам Малкин, который именуется свадебным платьем их дочери. Зато Лили Луна была необыкновенно задумчива весь этот день и говорила тихо, медленно, а большую часть времени просто молчала.  
  
Всем известно, что невеста испытывает перед свадьбой особый «мандраж», по выражению мадам Малкин. Но может быть, этот мандраж не всегда являет собой нервное оживление? Может, такая вот непривычная задумчивость – тоже признак глубоких переживаний? Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Скорее бы уж все это закончилось – и само свадебное торжество, и его долгие отголоски в виде визитов и прочего такого… Тогда жизнь вновь войдет в привычную колею. Правда, Лили Луны здесь уже не будет. Сыновья разлетелись из дома еще раньше. Теперь родителям станет немного скучно и даже одиноко. Но такова жизнь, что поделаешь… Да и живут мальчики, слава Мерлину, не за тридевять земель. А Лили Луна так и вообще поселится практически по соседству.  
  
В комнату влетела Джинни, восхищенно прицокнула языком: «Отлично выглядишь, дорогой!» и направилась к нему. Гарри улыбнулся и слегка отодвинулся: жена склонилась к дубовой резной полочке-кронштейну под зеркалом, в которое он гляделся, и взяла оттуда старомодный сувенир – зачарованную корзинку для рукоделия.  
  
Спицы, висящие в воздухе над корзинкой, двигались сами по себе, вывязывая пестрое полосатое полотно, несмотря на то, что клубок был всего один – не то красный, не то бордовый. Они не останавливались ни на секунду, но полотно при этом ничуть не увеличивалось в размерах, а клубок нисколько не уменьшался. Зато он постоянно менял цвет, да и полосатые узоры самого полотна в разное время казались совершенно разными.  
  
Гарри привык к этой вещи точно так же, как к зеркалу, под которым зачарованная корзинка стояла с самого дня их свадьбы с Джинни. Жена как-то сказала ему, что это – семейный талисман, доставшийся ей от матери, а той – от бабушки. Но у него были и собственные воспоминания, связанные с этой вещицей. Впервые он увидел этот сувенир еще ребенком, когда впервые побывал в «Норе». Ему, восхищенно оглядывавшему скромное, но уютное жилище большой семьи Уизли, сразу бросились в глаза несколько необычных предметов. И эта корзинка была одним из них.  
  
Правда, поначалу Гарри принял ее за обычное рукоделие, на которое наложено какое-то бытовое заклятие. В самом деле, разве это не здорово? Пока хозяйка занята по дому, вязаная одежда создается сама собой! Но потом он заметил, что миссис Уизли вяжет свои знаменитые свитера для домочадцев совсем другими спицами и из других ниток, да и складывает все это в гораздо более крупную корзинку для рукоделия. Пожив тем летом в семье Уизли подольше, он обратил внимание и на другую странность: готовое полотно и клубок в маленькой корзинке не менялись в размерах, зато часто менялись в цвете. Выходит, это чисто декоративная вещь?  
  
Заметив его интерес, миссис Уизли подтвердила его догадки: да, зачарованная корзинка – это просто семейная реликвия. Связать что-либо с помощью вечнодвижущихся спиц невозможно. Гарри, не в силах справиться с невесть откуда взявшимся любопытством, поинтересовался, существуют ли более практичные заклятия для вязания. Другими словами, можно ли так зачаровать спицы, чтобы они изготовляли что-нибудь дельное, а не двигались лишь для красоты? Миссис Уизли улыбнулась и ответила, что такие заклятия существуют, но она ими не пользуется. Видимо, следующий вопрос Гарри был написан на его вытянувшемся от удивления лице, потому что она пояснила: «Когда вяжешь для тех, кого любишь, в это надо вкладывать душу, а не магию». Гарри часто потом вспоминал эти ее слова…  
  
Взяв корзинку, Джинни понесла ее в комнату дочери. И это было странно. Во-первых, Гарри с самой своей свадьбы привык видеть этот сувенир на том самом месте, откуда его сейчас взяла Джинни. Во-вторых, трудно было представить, что этот очаровательный, но абсолютно бесполезный предмет мог пригодиться женщинам его семьи в их суматошных предсвадебных хлопотах. Гарри, став к зеркалу боком и проверяя, как лежат складки его парадного одеяния, уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, зачем это Джинни сейчас понадобилась старая корзинка. Но тут ему показалось, что рукава новой мантии несколько длинноваты, и он стал поворачиваться перед зеркалом то в одну сторону, то в другую, проверяя свою догадку. А о корзинке благополучно забыл.  
  
Минут через пять он, наконец, убедил сам себя, что рукава, пожалуй, и впрямь чуточку длинноваты, но поскольку это парадная мантия, то и так сойдет. Денек можно и потерпеть. Более того, длинные рукава придают мантии еще большей торжественности и даже какой-то величавой старомодности. Так и вспоминаются два профессора – Дамблдор и Снейп, которые упорно придерживались классического стиля в одежде. Рукава их мантий напоминали крылья огромных птиц…  
  
Сторговавшись таким образом с самим собой, Гарри Поттер с облегчением разрешил себе не ходить сегодня к мадам Малкин на окончательную подгонку мантии. Хватит, он и так уже безропотно вынес целых два визита в это заведение, полное болтливых ведьм-портних – на примерку и для получения готового заказа. Третьего раза не будет, даже если Джинни скажет, что от длины его рукавов зависит счастье их дочери!  
  
Хозяин дома с решительным лицом повесил новую мантию на спинку стула в коридоре и сам уселся на тот же стул, стоящий рядом с дверью в комнату Лили Луны. Из комнаты дочери доносился на удивление негромкий голос Джинни:  
  
\- Как это почему? Да потому что Тереза была единственной из женщин в том поколении их рода, кто произвел на свет потомство! У Перси Пруэтта был брат Игнатус и сестра Мюриель, но оба умерли бездетными. Мюриель за семь лет брака детей так и не завела, а потом внезапно овдовела и больше уже замуж не выходила. Игнатус женился даже раньше, чем Перси. Взял в жены Лукрецию Блэк – та была хилой, болезненной и детьми его не порадовала. Но дожила при этом до глубокой старости, так что шанса завести детей в другом браке Игнатус не получил. Зато у Перси с Терезой было трое детей…  
  
\- Знаю, знаю, – перебила ее Лили Луна, – Фабиан, Гидеон и наша бабушка Молли!  
  
Гарри с удовлетворением отметил, что ее голос звучит бодро и весело, как обычно. Кажется, загадочный предсвадебный мандраж наконец-то выпустил его дочь из своих когтей.  
  
\- Вот именно – Молли! – с чувством сказала Джинни. – Единственная дочка! Именно после рождения Молли старшая миссис Пруэтт, мать Перси, наконец-то передала Терезе эту корзинку. Потому что убедилась, что и Терезе будет кому ее передать в свое время. Так и произошло: много лет спустя, в нужный срок, эту корзинку получила дочь Терезы, Молли Пруэтт, которая тогда уже вышла замуж и стала миссис Уизли.  
  
\- В нужный срок – это когда родилась ты, мама? – заинтересованно спросила Лили Луна. – Ведь ты тоже была единственной дочерью у своей матери…  
  
\- Нет, в этом поколении не получилось ждать так долго. Бабушка Тэсс умерла вскоре после того, как родился Чарли – почти за восемь лет до моего рождения. Незадолго до смерти она передала корзинку своей дочери Молли и объяснила ей, что это такое…  
  
Гарри недоуменно покосился в сторону двери. Что имеет в виду его жена? Сам он привык считать эту корзинку не более чем забавным сувениром.  
  
\- Мам, а вот интересно, – задумчиво протянула Лили Луна, – если бы, допустим, тебя, а значит, и меня, вообще не было бы на свете – кому бы тогда досталась эта вещь?  
  
Джинни ответила не сразу, после некоторого раздумья:  
  
\- Наверное, старшей внучке в семье. То есть, Мари-Виктуар.  
  
\- Хорошо, что мы с тобой есть! – засмеялась Лили Луна. И Джинни, чуть запоздало, эхом подхватила ее смех.  
  
\- Сейчас я передаю ее тебе, Лили Луна. Пусть она приносит тебе женское и семейное счастье, как и положено этому талисману, – голос Джинни звучал непривычно торжественно. – Надеюсь, что и ты в свой срок передашь ее своей дочери.  
  
\- Спасибо, мамочка! Ой, смотри: клубок стал золотым! Он постоянно меняет цвет, но золотого оттенка я никогда не видела…  
  
\- Как ты считаешь, а почему он вообще меняет цвет?  
  
\- Наверное, для красоты… Интересно же: никогда не угадаешь, каким он будет в следующую минуту! – восхищенно сказала Лили Луна.  
  
\- Нет, не только для красоты... Его цвет отражает настроение своей хозяйки. А в ту минуту, когда корзинка меняет хозяйку, клубок становится золотым. Такое можно увидеть только дважды в жизни: когда сама получаешь в дар этот талисман и когда передаешь его дальше по наследству.  
  
\- Ну, учитывая, за кого я выхожу замуж, в следующий раз я увижу клубок не золотым, а серебряным! – вновь рассмеялась дочь. – Там, у Малфоев, повсюду серебро!  
  
\- Кроме кошельков, – хмыкнула Джинни.  
  
\- Мама! – с притворным возмущением воскликнула дочь. – Ты же знаешь, что я вовсе не поэтому…  
  
\- Да уж знаю, знаю… – ласково отозвалась Джинни. – В конце концов, могут эти Малфои позволить себе хотя бы раз в несколько поколений брак по любви?  
  
\- Послушай! – спохватилась вдруг Лили Луна. – А почему ты сказала, что увидеть клубок золотым можно только два раза в жизни? Если бы бабушка Молли была жива, разве она не присутствовала бы здесь?  
  
\- Нет, – мягко ответила Джинни. – Этот талисман надо передавать наедине. От одной женщины рода к другой.  
  
\- Поэтому ты и папу не пригласила… – догадалась Лили Луна.  
  
\- А он и вовсе ничего не должен знать, – вздохнула Джинни. – Это чисто женская тайна. Кстати, а что там наш папа? У него вроде была какая-то проблема с новой мантией… Возможно, нам с ним сейчас придется вновь посетить мадам Малкин. Отнести ей твое платье? Пусть хорошенько укрепит те цветы на лифе…  
  
\- Не стоит... Думаю, один денек эти цветы продержатся, а большего от них и не требуется.  
  
\- Ну как знаешь…  
  
Каблуки Джинни простучали к неплотно прикрытой двери. Высунув голову в коридор, она первым делом глянула на стул, стоящий у двери. Он был пуст. Выйдя из комнаты дочери, она увидела мужа, стоящего в том же коридоре, но поодаль – у старинного зеркала. Оглаживая ладонями складки новой мантии, он поворачивался к зеркалу то одним боком, то другим. Лицо его было хмурым.  
  
\- Ну что ты там так долго, дорогая? – озабоченно спросил Гарри Поттер. – Мне срочно нужен твой совет! Как считаешь, надо укоротить рукава? Или так, как есть, тоже вполне ничего?  
  
  
2020


End file.
